Asmodean
| rank=Chosen | height=Tall | hair=Dark | eyes=Dark | gender=Male | mentioned= | appeared= | ewot=Asmodean | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= }}Asmodean (ahs-MOH-dee-an; /ɑsˈmoʊ.di.æn/), once known as Joar Addam Nessosin, was one of the thirteen Forsaken who were trapped at Shayol Ghul due to the Dragon's sealing. He was a famed composer of music during the Age of Legends. Appearance Appearing to be in his middle years, he is tall and handsome with dark deep set eyes and dark hair. Women could find him attractive. However, he had an oddly nervous habit of holding his head cocked as if looking at a conversant sideways. }} Strength Asmodean's strength in the One Power on the Power Strength Scale was equivalent ++3. , Asmodean}} After his release from the Dark One's prison this made him one of the most powerful channelers in the world; though still weaker than most male Forsaken as well as Rand al'Thor. The only male Forsaken known to have been weaker in the Power was Be'lal. Despite this he was still stronger than all other female channelers, including Lanfear. Channeling Abilities His channeling abilities are never fully revealed in the series, as he is partially shielded by Lanfear for most of his tenure. Asmodean was considered weak in the One Power by the other Forsaken, but his place among the Forsaken in the first place (the most powerful channelers on the side of the Shadow at the time) suggests he was still extremely powerful by most standards, even if he is among the weakest of them. He was able to hold his own against Rand al'Thor during their battle in Rhuidean, and although Rand had not yet attained his full potential by a considerable margin he was still very powerful. He claimed to have had little skill with Healing or in working with the weather. He also said he was not a very good teacher, though he did teach Rand some useful things. History Asmodean was born in the port town of Shorelle , and his mother was an Aes Sedai. While he showed great promise as a musician during his childhood, it seems that he never fulfilled his potential. Despite his fame as a composer and the prestige of earning a third name (presumably due to his musical talents), Asmodean felt that he did not get the credit he deserved. Asmodean.]] Asmodean turned to the Shadow during the Collapse for the opportunity to take revenge on every musician said to be better than him. Asmodean was also lured by the promise of immortality, which would allow him an eternity to attain musical perfection, and just as importantly the recognition of his talents that he sought. During the War of the Shadow Asmodean served the Shadow as a capable, if not exceptional, governor. While his administrations were not particularly brutal compared to the other Forsaken, Asmodean was noted for one signature atrocity: any musician or artist whose work he had disapproved of before the war - especially those he considered his former rivals - was blinded and/or otherwise maimed. There was no other torture involved; Asmodean's victims were simply rendered incapable of practicing their art and then released. He is also known for having severed his Aes Sedai mother and given her to the Myrddraal for sport. Along with the other twelve most powerful of the Chosen, he attended a meeting with the Dark One in Shayol Ghul on the fateful day that Lews Therin Telamon and the Hundred Companions sealed the Bore, trapping the Chosen in a dreamless sleep for 3,000 years. Several Chosen close to the edge of the seal experienced dreams, usually nightmares. Activities Release After his release from the Bore, Asmodean allied with Lanfear. She disguised as a peddler and he as a gleeman called Jasin Natael, they traveled with a train of Darkfriend peddlers in the Aiel Waste to follow Rand al'Thor and Taardad Aiel to Alcair Dal. As Jasin Nateal He has dark, deep-set eyes. Taller than most, somewhere in his middle years and attractive, Jasin Nateal fits his own true description as Asmodean pretty closely. He frequently cocks his head when speaking with a person, looking at him or her sideways. thumb|left|Asmodean, in the struggle at Rhuidean Within the Waste During this time, he approached Mat Cauthon to learn more about the reincarnated Dragon, pretending to research for composing the tales of the Dragon Reborn. He later creates counterfeit dragons on Couladin's forearms to create enough chaos to allow him to reach Rhuidean unnoticed so he can obtain the ter'angreal used to access the male Choedan Kal. Warned by Lanfear, Rand followed him to Rhuidean. They battled, both drawing on saidin through the sa'angreal, but Rand won by drawing a fractional amount extra through his small, bald fat man angreal. Rand severed Asmodean's link to the Dark One, leaving him exposed to the taint on saidin. Lanfear then shielded Asmodean so that he could only channel "a trickle", and instructed him to train Rand in the Power (ironically, Asmodean's attempt on Rand's life at Rhuidean eventually kept Rand from being killed by ignorance of the Power). With the Dragon Reborn Continuing to disguise himself as Jasin Natael, he trained Rand diligently and without signs of treachery; he was certain Rand would not suddenly kill him, so he did his best to teach Rand in the Power. Asmodean was known among the Forsaken for his habit of throwing his lot in with whomever he thought would win, which perhaps explains why the Forsaken did not attempt to rescue him. He taught Rand some useful things, though overall he was not a very good teacher. He told Rand that Lanfear probably planned it that way, so Rand would learn, but not enough to challenge her. While crossing over the Spine of the World near Kinslayer's dagger, Asmodean lamented about his home city of Shorelle as they passed what looked like crumbling docks in the high passes of the Spine of the World. Because he was sealed in the Bore before the Breaking of the World, it is believed that Asmodean has no known knowledge of precisely where Shorelle would have been located. Death During the skirmish with Rahvin in Caemlyn, Rahvin killed Asmodean, Mat Cauthon and Aviendha amongst others. When Rand finally killed Rahvin using a very powerful blast of balefire, he undid the Forsaken's earlier attack, bringing Asmodean, Mat and Aviendha back to life. However, for Asmodean, this was only a temporary respite. In search of refreshments in a cupboard, he runs into someone he recognizes and is killed immediately. The identity of this murderer is left unknown for a long time. It is finally revealed by Shaidar Haran when he blames Graendal for the destruction of three of the Chosen. While he mentioned only Mesaana, it is clear she is also responsible for the deaths of Aran'gar and Asmodean. . It is also stated in the glossary of Tower of Midnight that Graendal is responsible for the death of Asmodean. Also confirmed in The Wheel of Time Companion book. , Asmodean}} Parallels Asmodeus is a king of demons in the Book of Tobit. He is often referred to being one of the princes of Hell or the ruler of the nine levels of Hell. Asmodeus is also the embodiment of the sin of lust. es:Asmodean Category:POV character Category:Antagonists Category:Aes Sedai (Age of Legends) Category:Channelers Category:Unknown nationality Category:Bards Category:Entertainers Category:Gleemen